Of Gold and Silver
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: En s'embarquant dans cette nouvelle mission, Fabray ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber nez-à-nez avec un roi oublié, qui lui en apprendra plus sur elle-même qu'elle ne le croyait possible.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous expliquerai plus en détail en bas de la page ce qu'est réellement ce projet, mais je tenais quand même à faire une petite note ici pour remercier Ana et Zozo de leur inspiration tout au long de cette histoire, de la graine qu'elle fut il y a maintenant 2 ans, à l'arbre fleurissant qu'elle est aujourd'hui grâce à vos soins.

J'espère quand même que vous aimerez, cher lecteurs, et n'hésiterez pas à me pointer les défauts à corriger !

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

-Salut !

-Hello Quinn. Le jeune homme avait une voix incroyablement douce et un visage doté d'un air enfantin étrange. Comment ça va ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'as pas vus dans les alentours…

La blonde passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Même avec une queue de cheval douloureusement serrée, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'échapper et l'énerver, chatouillant son visage aux traits fatigués.

-Oh tu sais, Népal et tout ça… Elle se pencha légèrement au dessus du bureau du jeune homme. J'ai cru qu'ils aller me tondre.

Un air livide se peigna sur le visage de la jeune femme aux souvenirs des jeunes enfants dans les temples bouddhistes, qui n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses cheveux avec un air quasiment choqué. Quinn n'était pas du genre à se soucier énormément de son apparence, mais elle accordait une certaine importance à sa féminité, et pour elle des cheveux longs en étaient synonyme.

-… Respire Quinn, ça va aller, tu es revenue.

Le garçon pouffa légèrement de rire malgré le ton rassurant qu'il voulait employer. Il avait réussi à entrer à la National Geographic Society, et plus précisément à son magasine, grâce à la blonde en face de lui. Nonchalante, elle l'avait rencontré alors perdue en route pour une rencontre avec une famille amish. Il se souvient encore de son air désemparé et son incapacité à comprendre son GPS. Il l'avait donc conduit à l'adresse indiquée, et elle avait pu observer ses quelques photos sur son vieux reflex alors dans son sac d'étudiant « Tu as du talent, tu devrais me contacter un de ces jours », lui avait-elle dit. Et un mois plus tard, après avoir tourné et retourner la situation dans sa tête, il la contactait. Deux ans et une dizaine de voyage au côté de la blonde, lui avait fournis l'expérience requise pour la rejoindre au magasine. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il gagnait bien sa vie, mais ce que le salaire n'arrivait pas à combler, les voyages et rencontres que son travail offrait réussissait à remplir le vide.

-Tu vise la une ?

Quinn se détournait déjà, sautillant presque.

-J'espère bien. J'ai le cliché parfait pour.

Et elle claqua la porte. Il secoua légèrement la tête. La blonde semblait si détachée de tout cet aspect quasiment métaphysique de leur travail, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Certes, la jeune femme souffrait d'une incroyable incapacité à rester en place, et être photographe pour la National Geographic était le parfait contrat pour des voyages au bout du monde, mais il ne comprenait simplement pas comment, avec ce détachement incroyable, elle arrivait à tirer les meilleurs clichés de toute l'équipe. Il haussa finalement les épaules, reportant cette interrogation à plus tard –comme toujours-, et se remit à taper le brouillon de son projet. Il avait une idée en tête bien précise après avoir lu un bouquin recommandé par son colocataire, et il comptait bien décrocher l'accord de leur patron. Un voyage en Afrique, ça ne se refuse pas, surtout en période d'été comme maintenant, qui annonçait un prochain numéro sur des paysage chaleureux. Avec de la chance, il pourrait même voler la Une à la blonde le mois prochain.

-x-x-x-

-Et salut patron !

-Fabray ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina à la vue d'un prochain voyage. Maroc cette fois ? Il y avait des rumeurs d'un numéro sur Gaza, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se retrouver encore une fois au milieu des tirs.

-La Russie !

Ou le froid. Le froid, l'humidité, la vodka et le manque de courtoisie des russes. Son visage perdit toute émotion si soudainement que son patron eut envie de rire.

-Ne fait pas cette tête. Les tigres de Sibérie sont en voie d'extinction. Il n'en reste plus que deux centaine tout au plus, et se sont les plus grand félins au monde. Je veux que tu couvre cette histoire Fabray, tes portraits d'animaux seront parfaits pour la couverture.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. La couverture était très tentante, et elle pouvait presque la sentir lui faire du pied sous une table invisible, sa prime gonflant agréablement son salaire. Mais elle n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas le froid. Sans parler du fait que, pour trouver un tigre de Sibérie, il faudrait des mois entier, voir année. C'était qui déjà, ce type qui avait passez 5 ans reclus dans la forêt de Sibérie, pour voir uniquement une tigresse et ses deux petits, et qui avait finit avec des muscles atrophiés et autre blessures alléchantes ? Sans parler des braconniers. Gaza, malgré sa violence incroyable et son horrible ambiance lui sembla beaucoup plus attrayante que les bois d'une toundra perdue, reculée, avec des hommes capable de tuer juste parce que vous avez vus leur piège. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était une femme, et qu'il serait extrêmement facile pour eux d'en abuser. Gaza et ses prisonnier politique était beaucoup plus tentant.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Son patron tapa son stylo contre la pile de papier devant lui. Il tendit sa main gauche vers elle, et la blonde lui passa les photos ainsi que l'article pour sa couverture du Népal. Elle s'assit finalement sur une des deux chaises mise à disposition des visiteurs. Il commença à feuilleté tout en reprenant la parole.

-Ecoute Quinn, tu es une des meilleures de ce bureau, si ce n'est de la société. Tu as accumulé le plus de couverture, et tu prends des portraits qui frappe les lecteurs. Les gens veulent une âme derrière une photo, et, bon sang, tu es la seule à en donner autant.

La blonde secoua sa tête négativement.

-Si je vais là-bas qui te dit que j'arriverai à trouver un tigre ? Un type est resté 5 ans là pour en croiser seulement 4 ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais des missions de plus de 3 mois.

-Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. Même si tu ne réussis pas à prendre un tigre, prends les pièges, prends la foutue population qui se soucie encore de ce qui arrive aux animaux. On réutilisera des photos des traveler s'il le faut, ou même de ce gars, mais je veux que tu couvres cette mission Fabray.

La blonde savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire changer d'avis son patron quand il était aussi borné sur une idée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et prépara son dernier argument.

-Vous ne-

-Oh pardon, je repasserais.

Le garçon croisé plus tôt les avait interrompus, et Quinn se tourna vers lui un regard suppliant.

-Non, c'est bon. Que voulez-vous Kurt ?

La jeune homme s'avança lentement vers le bureau, un regard circonspect en direction de la blonde.

-Je voudrai vous parler d'une idée que j'ai eue.

-Quinn, je pense que vous pouvez nous laisser. Vous partez lundi.

-Lundi ? La blonde se leva d'un bond. Mais c'est dans deux jours !

-Ca vous laissera le temps de vous préparer. Son patron accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire que la blonde jura sadique.

Elle grommela son chemin vers la sortie quand, passant à côté du jeune homme, elle aperçu un flash blanc.

-Fait moi voir ça, rookie.

La blonde attrapa la photo sur la pile de papier que Kurt avait amené avec lui.

-Un lion albinos ?

La jeune homme rattrapa la photo des mains de Quinn rapidement.

-Non, un lion blanc. C'est une race quasiment oublié, individuelle des lions normaux. Je voudrais couvrir un reportage sur une association qui prend de l'ampleur, et qui les réintroduit dans la nature. Ils ne sont que 10.

La blonde eut un déclic.

-Afrique ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

La garçon semblait perdu, tandis que Fabray s'excitait toute seule à côté de lui pendant que son esprit assemblait les rouages de son idée.

-Voilà boss ! Envoyez moi à sa place.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit oui à son reportage Quinn.

-Oh aller ! Il couvre les tigres de Sibérie, je couvre les lions blancs, à nous deux on peut faire un numéro entier sur les félins les plus rares et en danger. Roi de la jungle, roi des animaux…. La blonde laissa sa phrase trainer, un sourire d'ange aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Kurt ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'elle était ne train de lui voler son idée ?

-C'était l'idée de Hummel je vous rappelle. Son patron semblait amusé, laissant faire la blonde à sa guise. Dans les deux cas il aurait un portrait d'elle.

La blonde se tourna vers le jeune homme, si rapidement qu'il cru perdre l'équilibre.

-Ca ne te fait rien de couvrir l'un des animaux les plus rares à trouver ? Dans un pays que tu n'as jamais visitée et à la culture rurale ?

Leur patron commença à secouer sa tête, retenant difficile son rire devant le manège de la jeune femme. La blonde avait le don d'enrôler les gens dans un projet dont il ne voulait absolument pas faire partit. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment s'il s'agissait du charme incontestable de la jeune femme, ou simplement de son talent à déformer les faits.

-Euh, je suppose... Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, toujours perdu dans le file de pensée de sa collègue. Je suppose oui

Quinn se retourna une nouvelle vois vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau gigantesque.

-Vous voyez, il est d'accord.

-Je suppose que ça peut se faire alors…

Il doutait encore.

-Aller ! Je n'ai pas à me geler les fesses dans 2 mètre de neige, et vous avez deux espèce de couverte au lieu d'une. Sans parler du fait que j'obtiendrais LE portrait du siècle.

Son patron se laissa aller dans la chaise tout aussi imposante que le bureau sur lequel s'accumulait une pile de dossier désordonnés. Se caressant le menton, tic présent depuis des années malgré la perte de sa barbe, il pesa le pour et le contre. Fabray avait un talent incroyable pour les portrait, et Hummel savait charmer son chemin jusqu'au endroit les plus intéressant, un instinct étrange poussant le jeune homme au bon endroit au bon moment. Ils correspondaient tout les deux aux pré requis pour les deux missions.

-C'est d'accord. Vous partez tout les deux lundi, préparez vous affaires.

-Génial !

Kurt sautilla légèrement de joie sous l'accord de leur chef, et serra la bonde dans ses bras.

-Attends. Il s'arrêta soudainement et perdit toute ses couleurs. 2 mètre de neige, sérieusement ?

Leur patron éclata de rire tandis que Quinn tapotait d'un air compatissant l'épaule du jeune homme.

* * *

Petit chapitre, je sais. Et pas très informatif. Mais je vais vous expliquer un peu comment j'en suis arriver à pondre ce truc pendant mes nuit blanche :

Il y a de cela plus d'un an maintenant, j'ai vus un documentaire assez touchant sur les tigre de Sibérie, et leur extinction proche, ainsi que leur incroyable pudité envers l'homme. Un homme, vaguement référé dans ce chapitre, a passé cinq de sa vie dans les forêt de Sibérie, seul, avec pour seul compagnon ses sacs de riz, pour réussir un exploit. Il s'agit de Soyoong Park, et je vous invite vivement à voir ce documentaire en accès libre sur le net sous le nom de "Cinq ans parmi les tigre de Sibérie". Pendant ces 5 ans, il n'a pu voir qu'une mère et ses petits, qui se feront quasiment tous tuer les un après les autres par des braconniers.

Maintenant, le véritable moteur : I ans, j'ai vus une photo d'un lion blanc, Aslan, dans un zoo. Je ne m'étais pas penchée dessus plus que cela, mais la beauté de l'animal m'avait frappé, me motivant à commencer un roman avec pour sujet un lion blanc issue d'une race éteindre. Et, un an plus tard, ironie du sort, je verrais un documentaire sur la GWLT, autrement dit Global White Lion Trust, une association militante qui aide à la réintroduction de ces lions oubliés, race à part entière quasiment impossible à sauver. Je vous invite encore une fois activement à aller dans votre moteur de rechercher et taper le nom de l'association, ou même de lire le livre référé plus haut, écrit par les soins de Linda Tucker, la femme au coeur de ce sauvetage et bataille sans fin. Une amie, citée plus haut, partant en volontaire le mois prochain à la GWLT, m'a finalement motivée à publier cette histoire, réarrangée en fanfiction.

Je ne pourrais jamais véritablement retranscrire dans une fanfiction le combat fournis par ces volontaires, et par Linda, englobant jusqu'à des ADN retracés à leur souche, des démantèlement de breed-hunt énorme et politique; mais si vos réactions me motive assez, je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer de retranscrire ce roman en une fanfiction un tant soit peu potable et informative. Et, pour ceux qui se demande, oui, c'est du faberry. Un brittana discret et déjà établie sera là aussi.

J'espère avoir vos retours et avis !

08/13/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Du retard, je sais, mais entre l'édition de l'originale, al nouvelle découpe etc, j'ai le double du travail... Je crois que je vais directement réécrire complètement l'histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Juuuuulie :** (Je crois que j'ai tout les U...) Hello ! J'ai vraiment hésité faire partir Quinn en Russie, mais je em suis dit qu'après tout, c'est "lion quinn" et pas "tiger quinn" ahah. Quand a Rachel, tu as la réponse dans ce chap' ! J'appréhende un peu les description des animaux, très éloignée du style habituel que j'utilise pour les faire, donc j'espère que tu appréciera (la première sera dans le prochain chap' si tout s epasse bien). Merci beaucoup de ta review qui fut la première ;)

**P'tit Griffon :** Hey ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur cette histoire aussi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci de ta présence : )

**Samsung :** Hello ! J'adore ton expression ! Je crois que je vais la reprendre un de ces jours... Et merci du compliment énorme du coup même si ça met un peu la pression eheh. J'aurai besoin d'encouragement, tu vas vite le comprendre avec mes délai sans fin, donc j'espère bien te revoir dans les parage, histoire que quelqu'un me bouscule un peu ; ) J'avais peur que mon style ne passe pas pour cette histoire, donc tu me rassure. Merci beaucoup !

Place au spectacle ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

La blonde lança un regard qu'elle voulu discret en direction de la rangée de siège à sa droite. L'hôtesse pausa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je le crains oui. Votre réservation indique bien ce siège madame.

La blonde jura entre ses dents et congédia la femme d'un regard. Elle s'entrava dans les jambes de l'homme… Imposant, se situant dans le fauteuil voisin au sien.

-Je vais le tuer… Elle attacha rageusement sa ceinture, et lança un regard meurtrier vers le hublot.

Elle se disait bien que le sourire qu'ave fait son patron en lui annonça son départ était un peu trop sadique pour être sans arrière pensée. Il lui avait réservé un vole en classe éco –chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais retenter depuis l'horrible expérience qu'elle avait subit lors de ses premiers voyages-, et même si cela était totalement impossible, elle était persuadée qu'il avait aussi réservé la seule place entre un l'hublot et l'homme un peu trop corpulent pour son propre bien. Quinn n'aimait vraiment pas les avions, et même elle avait possibilité de fermer le maudit hublot, elle savait que l'homme à ses côté ne pourrait pas s'empêcher une tentative de discussion maladroite, la poussant encore plus contre le mur virtuel de l'appareil. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et voulait courir vers la sortie. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait que 15h de vol. Ses yeux montèrent au ciel et elle s'efforça de les garder fermer. Son voyage au Népal l'avait épuisée, il serait temps de rattraper le sommeil perdu, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire en un week end, trop occupée à arranger l'endroit étranger qu'était devenu son appartement.

-Ne me réveillez pas s'il vous plait.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et encore moins de tourner la tête vers l'homme. Le sommeil la tirait lentement dans un état d'engourdissement agréable, et elle perdit conscience, une image d'un lion blanc la fixant gravée sur la rétine, devenant bientôt fluide à mesure que les rêves l'enveloppaient.

**-x-x-x-**

-Madame ? Vous êtes arrivée.

-Quoi ? Où ?

L'hôtesse sembla perdue face à la question absurde de la blonde en face d'elle. Ne venait-elle pas de s'embarquer dans un appareil gigantesque de plusieurs centaines de tonnes ?

-Eh bien, en Afrique.

Quinn sembla retrouver son esprit, et se redressa d'un bond, manquant de renverser l'hôtesse, qui lui céda le passage. Elle attrapa son sac contenant son appareil, et se dirigea lentement vers al sortie. La chaleur lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre.

Oh, elle était allé à des endroits beaucoup plus chaud, restée des heures sous un soleil lancinant de désert, mais ici, tout était différent. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois sur ce pays pourtant favoris des photographes, et ne se souvenait absolument pas d'une chaleur aussi lourde. Elle sentait presque son poids sur elle, la plaquant au sol et lui coupant son souffle. Pendant quelque seconde, elle regretta presque les pleine de Sibérie, et sa forêt terrifiante. Son pied commença à entamer la descente.

**-x-x-x-**

-Quinn ? Quinn Fabray ? Geographic ?

La blonde hocha lentement la tête. Le jeune homme au volant d ce qui semblait être la voiture envoyé par l'association, était définitivement jeune. Peut-être top pour conduire cette voiture ? La blonde commençait à sérieusement regretter de s'être engager dans cette mission qui semblait être un suicide garantie. Le brouhaha que la jeep émit quand le garçon démarra lui confirma que le voyage n'aller vraiment pas être agréable. Il commença à lui parler, mais la blonde n'était pas vraiment, trop concentrée sur la route et la roue du côté passager qui semblait vouloir s'engager sur un chemin totalement différent de celui que la voiture empruntait. L'accent assez prononcé du garçon n'aidait pas vraiment Quinn à se concentrer, et elle resserra sa poigne sur son sac. Elle n'avait emporté que celui de son appareil, et un autre de sport, assez petit, de vêtement de rechange. Elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps, et vus que les lions étaient majoritairement en captivité, elle était sûre d'avoir un portrait parfait en deux jours.

-Vous verrez, ça passe vite !

Il s'engageait sur ce qui semblait être un chemin parfaitement droit, un bâtiment avec divers grillage au bout de celui-ci.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda étrangement, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Eh bien, vous savez, les 15 jours volontaires.

-QUOI ?

Un coup de frein accompagna le cri de la blonde, et elle se cogna contre le métal bouillant entourant la vitre.

-ATTRAPE LE BON SANG !

-Quoi ?

Quinn se dit que si quelqu'un lui faisait répéter encore ce mot elle finirait par cogner sur la dite personne. Sa tête lui faisait n mal de chien, et quand elle posa ses doigts sur l'endroit du choc, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. La chaleur, additionné à l'incompréhension grandissante de sa situation, et maintenant ce coup violent au front, lui donnait le tournis. Le garçon à sa gauche était dehors en train de courir après quelque chose, et une ombre brune s'agrippa à sa portière.

-On ne parle pas au chauffeur pendant qu'il conduit vous savez.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard en direction de la voix sarcastique. Le vide était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir.

-Plus bas !

Cette fois, al voix était exaspérée. La blonde s'exécuté et son regard finit par tomber sur une petite brunette à la peau bronzée.

-Maintenant, venez nous aider à attraper ce lionceau.

La brune lui ouvrit la portière, et Fabray eut juste le temps de jurer avant de s'effondrer à terre.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer.

-Pas de ma faute si l'équilibre n'est pas votre fort.

La jeune femme avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Quinn, quand a elle, se relevait tant bien quelle pouvait, sa tête tournant de plus en plus. Quand enfin elle réussie à se redresser, elle se rendit compte que la femme en face d'elle n'était pas si petite que ça, et qu'il s'agissait en fait surtout de la jeep lui donnant de la hauteur. Elle se rendit aussi compte du silence pesant qui s'était installé quand le garçon –ou chauffeur à en croire les dire de la brune- cria à l'aide. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction du son.

-Quoi ?

Et voilà, _encore._

-Vous venez nous aider oui ou non ? La jeune femme semblait presque exaspérée.

-Non. La blonde épousseta son sac, et s'assura que l'appareil n'était pas endommagé.

-Vous êtes là pour 15 jours ma chère, la brune agrippa son bras. Et vous allez servir à autre chose que pendre des photos pendant ces 15 jours.

-QUOI ?

Quinn eu tout juste le temps de crier avant que la noirceur ne l'enveloppe, et que l'accumulation de choc –physique et émotionnel- ne la mettent K.O. Elle maudit la chaleur, son patron de lui avoir collé apparemment une mission de 15 jours pour des lions en captivité, et essaya de se retenir à la jeune femme qui la trainait par le bras, mais elle ne réussi qu'à l'entrainer dans sa chute.

Alors c'était ça, tomber dans les pommes ?

* * *

Fui. Ca ne fait que 3 page, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait plus... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous plaignez la pauvre tête de Quinn. J'attends vos avis en attendant le prochain chap' ! N'hésitez pas, que cela soit positif ou négatif.

09/30/2014


End file.
